La decisión de Amelia TRADUCCIÓN de Amelia's Choice
by RochiiR.C.R
Summary: Amelia abandona su grupo de sobrevivientes en el mundo post-apocalíptico. Cuando Daryl salva su vida ella debe tomar la decisión de unirse a su grupo o seguir sola. Una decisión difícil de tomar considerando lo mucho que lo odia y lo mucho que le atrae.


**_Hola gente! Ya que Miss Traductor no ha actualizado en un laaaargo laargo tiempo, le he pedido permiso a la autora de la historia (Elizabeth Kate Kelly) para poder continuar yo con la traduccoión de esta gran historia. Ojalá y la disfruten tanto como yop :D_** **__** **_Disclaimer: The walking dead no me pertenece ni a mí ni a Elizabeth Kate Kelly, a la cual si le pertenece la historia. _** **__** **_Pd: al lerdo que no se haya dado cuenta, yo solo traduzco, así que les dejo el link a la historia original, solo borren los espacios: www .fanfiction s/ 7966860 /1/ Amelia -s -Choice_** **__** **_Así que sin mas comencemos:_**

"Atrapada" Gritaba frenéticamente dentro de ella. Miró el cuchillo de caza en su mano, la hoja cubierta de sangre y materia cerebral de los tres caminantes que ya había matado. Su costado dolía y sus pulmones quemaban pero la idea de que el bosque que una vez parecía seguro y acogedor ahora sería su tumba la hizo seguir adelante.

Apretando su costado esquivo un arbusto repleto de frutos rojos. Un cuarto caminante apareció frente a ella, con un grito de desafío se arrojo sobre él. Sus dedos huesudos rasparon sus brazos desnudos, su boca luchando para llegar a la piel sensible de su muñeca cuando ella sujeto el lado de la cabeza con la mano libre y ensarto el cuchillo atreves de su frente. Se deslizo fácilmente por la piel podrida y traspaso el cerebro del caminante, el cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo llevándola junto con él.

Sollozando y jadeando, se tambaleo sobre sus pies, puso uno sobre la cabeza del caminante y le arrebato el cuchillo limpiamente, un gemido la hizo girarse, tres caminantes por lo menos a cinco metros de distancia se aproximaban lentamente, su lucha reciente la había dejado exhausta, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganarles a ellos.

Iba a morir, lo sabía. Miro el cuchillo en su mano y pensó clavárselo en el ojo, su mente se detuvo frenética aullando con voz fría.

"cobarde"

Ella sospechaba que esa voz fría y diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada era su verdadera esencia. La voz le susurro calculadoramente en el tono de alguien que se da cuenta que la muerte es inminente.

"Al menos llevémonos a uno de esos bastardos con nosotras, no moriremos como cobardes"

Su corazón revoloteaba como un pájaro atrapado en su pecho, la adrenalina corrió fresca por sus venas, el sonido de sus latidos llenaba sus oídos. El bosque a su alrededor parecía resaltar el naranja y amarillo de las hojas, tan brillantes que por un momento le dejo cegada, el tiempo parecía mas lento con el sonido de los gemidos y el arrastre de pies cerrándose en torno a ella.

Abrió la boca dejando salir su último grito de guerra antes de lanzarse sobre el caminante más cercano. Sintió un roce cerca de su cara agitando su pelo, una ráfaga de viento tal vez, el caminante cayó como una piedra frente a ella con una flecha sobresaliendo del ojo.

La adrenalina la empujo hacia adelante y tropezó con el cadáver aterrizando boca abajo, se dio la vuelta respirando con dificultad justo a tiempo cuando el segundo de ellos fue sobre ella, alzo las manos todavía sosteniendo el cuchillo con fuerza, el cadáver putrefacto de la mujer se dejo caer ensartando el cuchillo en su pecho, podía sentir los huesos rompiéndose mientras luchaba por sacar el arma del tórax, con un chillido saco el cuchillo y lo clavo con fuerza en su mandíbula hasta sacar la punta por encima del cráneo, hizo un mueca cuando la sangra baño su pecho y garganta.

El peso aplastante de caminante cayó sobre ella sollozando trato de empujar sin fuerza el cadáver, el peso desapareció cuando un mano lo tomo por el hombro y lo arrojo al suelo.

Ella volvió a respirar profundamente y después de un momento de vacilación acepto la mano del hombre extraño. El dio un tirón duro levantándola fácilmente, se arrodillo y limpio su cuchillo en la vestimenta del cuerpo. Podía ver el tercer caminante detrás de él, una herida fresca chorreaba sangre desde la parte posterior de su cráneo.

Jadeando con el corazón desbocado como un tren en el pecho miro al hombre que le salvo la vida, llevaba un par de pantalones oscuros y un chaleco de cuero sobre una camisa de manga larga. Se puso de pie y ato una ballesta a su espalda, se dio la vuelta y se encontró mirando quizá por mucho tiempo sus ojos azul oscuro.

"Gracias"

El asintió en silencio

Se froto la mano en la parte delantera de sus pantalones y se la extendió.

"Soy Amelia"

Haciendo caso omiso de su mano coloco con cuidado el cuchillo en el soporte unido a su cinturón.

"Daryl"

* * *

Y? que les pareció? bueno, malo, horripilantemente horripilantoso? XD. Se aceptan criticas constructivas, tomatazos, caminantes, etc. etc.


End file.
